Clever
Former Mate: Sire: }} Mother: }} Brother: }} Nieces: Nephews: }} |pup = Pup Two |adult = Clever |past = Pup |current = Patrol Wolf |status = Alive}}Clever is a mouse-brown female wolf with white muzzle and chest and light brown eyes. Personality Clever is a non-confrontational wolf who doesn't put up a fight when others hurt her. She is very bad with change, and felt abandoned when Logic took Fierce as a mate. Her desperation to be loved and make her brother jealous caused her to take a wolf she hardly knew as a mate, Bold, and ended up being verbally and physically abused by him. Now Clever has a better mate, Spider, and is more happier with him, though she still has somewhat low self esteem and is a quiet wolf. Backstory and Facts *Desperate to show Logic that she was her own wolf, Clever became mates with Bold. This ended up being a big mistake, as Bold emulated his father's abusive tendencies and caused her to have an even lower self esteem. * She never did love Bold, and only tried to be his mate to prove to Logic that she didn't need him. * Now she has a new mate, Spider, and is happier, but she's somewhat using him to make Bold jealous, and to show him that she doesn't need him. * She is unable to have pups. *Clever and Logic's mother went on a solo patrol one night and didn't come back, which caused Clever to develop an anxious personality, and is why she reacts so badly to change, worries that people she loves will leave her, and is slightly possessive. It's also why Logic is so sensitive and temperamental. *Their father was a bit of an older wolf and died naturally one ice-wind. Quotes :"Clever felt bad about being rude to her brother. But that's what her and Bold's argument was about- Logic. The dark gray wolf didn't want her spending so much time with him. /It's better you don't talk to him at all./ He'd told her." ― Clever thinking about Logic and Bold :"Stop! You're hurting me! Bold, /stop!/" '' ― Clever being threatened by Bold :''Clever couldn't keep herself from glaring enviously at Claire. She was so comfortable and confident near him, like Nimble, Mysterious and Honest all were with their mates. Why did she have to be different? Clever always felt like she was walking on thin ice around Bold. "Can I speak to them, Alpha?" She barked suddenly. ― Clever's jealousy :"You have." Clever murmured. She spotted Bold padding into camp, his head low, but she was sure he caught her eye. /He's moved on. So should I./ ― Clever's thoughts on Bold :"Just keep your mouth shut." Clever hissed to Daring. "These dogs helped Mysterious escape, apparently." ― Clever's shuts down Daring :"I-" Clever cut off, her heart skipping a beat. No one had ever /asked/ to be her mate. /What if it turns out like Bold?/ She thought, looking around. /But he isn't like Bold./ "I'm... willing to try." ― Clever's agreeing to be Spider's mate :''"That could be fun." Clever said. "I miss patrolling with you. But I'm happy you're a hunter." She seemed to be staring at Bold's den, as if hoping he saw her. ''― Clever trying to make Bold jealous Family Tree Category:Females Category:Wolves Category:Winding-River Pack Members Category:Patrol Wolves